In related art, various kinds of lighting equipment such as, for example, a light emitting diode (LED) and fluorescent lighting have been developed.
Further, various kinds of technologies for acquiring data from a measurement target using a measuring apparatus such as, for example, a microscope apparatus have been proposed (see, for example, the following Patent Literature 1).